


Silence

by KoreyObey



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-16
Updated: 2014-07-16
Packaged: 2018-02-09 03:12:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1966821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KoreyObey/pseuds/KoreyObey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The silence shows Clarke her feelings. Clarke hates the silence.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silence

**Author's Note:**

> It was so much better in my head I swear.

Clarke hated the silence that seemed to loom over the camp constantly. It meant she had time to think about every thought that crossed her delicate yet full mind. It made her admit things to herself that were unwanted. She didn't need to know the truth all the time.

The silence really scared her because it screamed the truth. For months, Clarke had told herself over and over that she was not in love with Bellamy. There was no way Clarke was in love with Bellamy Blake.

Bellamy was arrogant, cocky and just plain idiotic. His stupid freckles and that perfect curly hair. The smile that graced his lips a lot in her presence and.. No. She wasn't in love with him. Clarke Griffin did not love Bellamy.

But she did. Everything was more clear because of silence. Clarke's mind worked overdrive when no words were said. Looks were shared between them a lot but never words. That's when the silence takes it's toll. It tortures her with images of him. Clarke was not in love.

Girls would walk out Bellamy's tent but she didn't care. That's what she told herself. But Clarke did care. Clarke wanted it to be her exiting his tent then returning the following night. What did all those random girls have that she didn't? Bellamy.

Clarke would build up walls. Then he spoke in his usual tone and they just fell down. For him, they would always crumble as if never there. All because of the silence. Clarke's whole world was now Bellamy Blake and it was slowly killing her. Why couldn't he see what effect he had on her? Why couldn't he feel the same?

Every night, Clarke would just scream into the covers made from the parachute. Then she would lay there with him clouding her thoughts. The silence would loom over her and that scared Clarke most of all. She couldn't escape the silence.

Clarke was not in love with Bellamy. She could not let herself be in love with him.

"You coming or what princess?" The nickname made her melt every time. Clarke hated it yet loved it because he called it her.

"Yeah i'm coming." She would go anywhere for him.

Clarke was hopelessly in love with Bellamy Blake. The silence made sure she knew that. Very damn well.


End file.
